I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of storage compartments for vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to the field of storage compartments for vehicles of the two passenger variety such as the Mercedes Benz two seater roadster having a luggage compartment disposed behind the seats. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to the field of lockable storage compartments disposed behind the seats of a two seated vehicle, a cover of the storage compartment serving as a seat when the cover is in a locked position.
II. Cross Reference to Related Applications
This application is related to copending design patent application Ser. No. 057,366, filed July 13, 1979, entitled STORAGE COMPARTMENT FOR AN AUTOMOBILE
III. Description of the Prior Art
Storage compartments for vehicles have long been known. A search of the issued U.S. patents reveals the following patents relating to storage compartments for vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,934,374 discloses an auxiliary storage compartment for vehicles of the two seat variety, the storage compartment comprising a box having a pair of hinged covers which completely fills the storage or luggage compartment behind the front seats of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,291,520 discloses a storage compartment with a removable cover therefore for installation in station wagon vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,326,596 discloses a storage compartment for installation behind the front seat of a vehicle, the compartment covering the space behind the seats.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,909,060 discloses an opaque cover for the storage area of automobiles so constructed and arranged that the cover automatically raises with the car lid covering the storage area to expose such areas. This invention is particularly adaptable to the hatch back type of vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,322 discloses a hand brake arrangement for motor vehicles with a storage tray arranged between the front seats of the vehicle. The storage tray is arranged over the tunnel provided to cover the drive shaft of the vehicle.
None of the above listed U.S. patents disclose or anticipate a lockable storage compartment configured to be installed in the luggage compartment behind the seats of a two seated vehicle, the cover of the compartment serving as a seat when the cover of the compartment is in a closed position.